Girl With the Broken Smile
by candysweet
Summary: Inuyasha has been moody for awhile, which is strange, since the new moon was over awhile ago. Then he starts hearing things and feeling strange things...the problem is that they feel familar, but he can't figure out what it is.
1. Part One

I do not own Inu-yasha.

My explanation for this story is simple. I got bored and tons of reviewers (ok, maybe one or two of them) said they wanted me to write more stories, so here we are. This story has no plot line yet so let's just go with it, alright?

Kagome woke up. Another day of shard hunting and trying to stay out of Inu-yasha's bad mood. Lately he had been moodier than usual, even though the new moon had been the other day. She didn't worry much about it, just did as he said and went on. She had been staying away from home lately though. She always told herself that Inu-yasha wanted it.

That thought stuck in her mind. Inu-yasha wanted it. Since when had she listened to him? She wasn't his slave. She glanced up at the tree behind her and saw Inu-yasha glaring off in the distance. Why was he so angry? She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. So her mouth shut. Better to shut up than to look like a fool.

Inu-yasha jumped down from the tree and landed beside her, his hand went around her mouth. "Quiet" he said.

She looked at him questionably, but he offered no answers. He didn't even look at her.

His ears twitched in an attempt to hear better. He took his hand off her mouth. "Stay quiet" he hissed.

She didn't move, just stared at him in an attempt to understand what the hell was going on. She didn't voice her opinion though.

He finally stood up. "It's nothing" he said before she could say a word.

"Then why were you so tense" Kagome asked quietly.

He looked at her. A small smirk broke his face. The first _somewhat_ smile she had seen from him in a while.

"Is something the matter" she asked.

"It's just that you have bedhead" he said.

Kagome smiled at him and started to smooth her hair down. "I'm glad then."

"Oy? How so" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That's the first time in a while that you haven't glared or been tense. What's been the matter"

He sat down next to her and shrugged. "I've just been feeling..._strange_ things lately. And weird noises as well." He shook his head. "I don't know what it is."

She put her hand on his arm. "I'm sure we'll be okay with you around, Inu-yasha." She smiled in a consoling way.

"What do you mean"

"You're worried. About our group, I mean. Looking out for us, you know? It's nice to know you care."

"Feh" he said. This was getting too mushy for him.

"Oh, don't 'feh' me. You were worried about us, admit it"

"I'm not going to admit anything."

Kagome sighed. Fine, she wasn't going to deal with Inu-yasha and what she liked to call 'his moods'. He was almost like a teenaged kid during puberty. First he's mad, and then he's kind, and then he's defensive. She smiled at her little thoughts. "It's okay" she said. "I guess I don't care that much anymore."

He looked at her. "That it, eh" He shrugged and leaned against the tree. The others had better wake up soon, or he'd wake them up. They never seemed to like that. He wondered why. He went back to his earlier thoughts and found himself glaring off at the sky again.

Miroku woke up and noticed the state Inu-yasha was in. He hurriedly woke up Sango and Shippo before Inu-yasha could begin his ranting about their sleep habits.

When he shook Sango awake, she glared at him, a sleepy look in his eye. He pointed to Inu-yasha and she nodded quickly, her way of forgiveness.

Shippo woke up with a yawn when Mirkou poked him and rubbed an eye, not too mad, especially after a look at Inu-yasha. Yesterday Inu-yasha had woken him up. Let's say he hadn't liked being kicked into a tree. Inu-yasha hadn't meant to kick him that hard, he knew, but it wasn't that pleasant to find your upper body stuck into a hold in the tree, especially when the hole hadn't been there _before_ you had.

Sango had been kicked in the leg, a place where a recent injury wasn't completely painless, and Miroku had found himself with a bruise in the side.

Kagome, of course, had just been poked...and had gotten a cut from Inu-yasha's nail jutting into her arm.

When Inu-yasha came back from glaring-at-the-sky-land, or thought-land if you prefer that, he noticed the others up and starting breakfast. He noticed that Kagome was poking him, trying to get his attention. "Oy" he asked her.

"Don't you want something to eat" she asked, annoyed. She had been poking him for the past five minutes.

"You make it" he asked.

She shook her head. Where was he getting with this?

"Sure then."

Her face grew red with embarrassment and anger. Sure, she wasn't the greatest cook around, but she wasn't _that_ bad. She thought of yesterday's breakfast that she had made. Okay, so pancakes weren't _suppose_ to be as brown and as hard as cardboard, but it actually _tasted_ like pancakes that time. "Can't you be nice today" she asked. Then she noticed he wasn't there. She looked to the others and noticed him eating some pancakes that Sango had made. Had she really thought that long?

"Kagome, are you going to come and eat" Sango called out.

Kagome nodded and joined the others. Thinking was a bad thing to do in the feudal era. She would leave it for school.

The whole time during breakfast, she stared down at her plate, not noticing that Inu-yasha was watching her the whole time. But Miroku and Sango did all right. It was Sango and Miroku for christ sake, how could they not notice? And little Shippo noticed Sango and Miroku noticing Inu-yasha watching Kagome. Poor little Shippo couldn't understand why this little 'staring contest' was going on, but he stared at Miroku and Sango anyways, happy to be any part of the group.

Suddenly, Inu-yasha's ear twitched again. A glare came over his face as he stood up and looked around.

"Inu-yasha" Kagome whispered, finally aware of him. She had been thinking quite deeply again, although she had promised herself not to.

He held up a finger to tell her to be quiet, or in his head, to shut up. But 'be quiet' is much more polite, so I use it here. Finally, his ears stopped twitching and he sat down.

"Those noises again" Kagome asked him.

He nodded gravely. Something inside him thought those noises so familiar, but he just couldn't put a finger on what it was. Something... He picked up his plate of pancakes again and ate, glaring at his plate, not noticing it. Now it was 'glaring-at-the-plate-land' instead of 'glaring-at-the-sky-land'.

'_Damn it_,' he cursed in his head. Some instinct inside of him was telling him to run away, to get away from these noises, but that would mean leaving the others, and no matter how strong Sango and Miroku were, he didn't want them to fight alone, because of course, Shippo and Kagome weren't much help to anyone during a fight. Kagome maybe, when she was mad, but never Shippo. He took a short glance at the kitsune and found himself being stared at as well. He looked at the others and noticed their eyes on him, too. "What the **hell** are you looking at" he growled.

They quickly looked back at their plates, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Inu-yasha in this mood. It would be suicide to even turn their heads toward his direction. This they knew, and this they followed. Who wanted to end up like Shippo had the last morning? Kagome, Sango, and Miroku didn't know what it was like inside of a tree and they sure as hell didn't want to know. Shippo didn't want the pleasure of meeting another tree up and personal.

Kagome finished and went to her gigantic yellow book bag. She could tell Inu-yasha was being drove crazy by this. Was he maybe even...scared? She thought about it. No. Inu-yasha was never scared...was he? She wanted to look back at him, but could feel his eyes boring into her back. She forgot the reason why she had went to her book bag, she was so intent on doing everything perfect.

"Oy, Kagome, what are ya doing"

She cringed. She didn't know, and she didn't want to be yelled at, or look like a fool for that matter. "I...I...um, nothing, Inu-yasha. Nothing."

"Then why'd ya go over there"

She sweat dropped. Didn't he have anything else to do than ask her questions? She felt a jab in her shoulder blade and almost jumped out of her skin from the starleness of it.

"Why'd ya come over here" Inu-yasha asked.

A faint blush came over her and she could feel sweat running down her back. Summoning up all her courage, she slowly turned around and faced him. One of his eyebrows were raised and deep in his eyes, there was a really weird emotion. She couldn't tell what it was, so she stopped trying.

"Why'd ya come over here" Inu-yasha said for the third time. Surprisingly enough, there was no annoyance in his face.

"I really don't remember" she said.

"Then why are you still over here"

"Why are you so intend on knowing this stupid stuff"

"Why are you getting so defensive"

"Because you're asking stupid questions that don't matter"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. There was definitely a fight brewing. Sango picked up Shippo and got ready to run if the fireworks started.

"Maybe I want to know what's going on for once" Inu-yasha said.

"MAYBE IT'S NOT IMPORTANT" Kagome screamed.

Inu-yasha slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh...you hear that" His eyes moved around, his ears twitching again.

Kagome pulled his hand off her mouth, since it was covering her nose as well and she couldn't breathe. "What? Hear what"

The others in the group stared at him, why did he keep telling them to be quiet when he was being the loudest of them all?

"I...can't figure out what it is..." Inu-yasha trailed off, his eyes looking around, searching for something, anything. "You sure? Sure you can't hear anything? Listen."

Kagome closed her eyes and listened as hard as possible. Finally she heard something. She couldn't quite tell _what_ it was... It was noise and that was the only way she could describe it. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What could it be" she said.

"You hear it now" he asked.

Kagome nodded while the rest tried to hear this 'thing'. "What is it" Kagome asked.

Inu-yasha shook his head slowly. "I don't know." That's when blood spurted across Kagome...and Inu-yasha fell.

Kagome screamed.


	2. Part Two

I do not own Inu-yasha.

Kagome stared at the water running down from the faucet. They had sent her home. They didn't think she could handle it. Already, a fever was burning on her forehead. So here she was, in the bathtub, trying to cool down.

But the image wouldn't go away. Over and over in her head it played. Inu-yasha's wide eyes, the taste of his blood in her mouth. The feel of the crimson blood running down her face and body.

When she had been back there, all she could do was cry and cry, watching them try to cover his wounds. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want him to die. The blood was still on her then, she had done nothing to clean it, so his blood flowed down her cheeks as well, red streams of tears. She wanted it all to go away.

Another thought stayed with her. What was that noise? What was it? It had hurt Inu-yasha, that she was certain of.

She shook her head slowly. She didn't want it to be like this. Inu-yasha was strong! He wasn't suppose to die! GOD DAMN IT! He was not going to die! Even if she had to breathe through him, she would keep him alive. If she had to sew up his wounds, she would. Anything. Inu-yasha would not die before she did. He was half-demon. She was human. He was suppose to live longer than she.

She stood up, wobbling a bit from the fever. She needed to get back there and help him. Why had she let them talk her into going back home?

She wrapped her fluffy pink towel around herself, little droplets of water running down her legs and her chest.

She went into the hallway and saw Inu-yasha wobbling toward her. She shook her head. It was Shippo, wasn't it? To consol her. But Shippo couldn't come through the well...

"Inu-yasha!" She ran to him and put his arm over her neck, trying to balance him. "You shouldn't of tried to-"

He smiled at her. "I came because I wanted to see you."

Kagome shook her head angrily. "You're wounded badly, you jackass! You shouldn't of tried to come!"

Inu-yasha laughed huskily. "It's okay. I don't mind the pain."

Kagome could see through his lie. He made a half-wince with every movement they made. Instead of pointing this out, she let him believe that she believed his story. She helped him to her room and helped him lay down on her bed, all in a skimpy, fluffy pink towel. She didn't care right now. Her head was killing her, and she had Inu-yasha's health to worry about.

For the next two days, she sat in a chair by his side, patient and caring. She would feed him, help him to the bathroom, and change his bandages.

On the third day, he took her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. He laid the back of his other hand on her forehead. "You have a terrible fever Kagome, you should be in this bed, not me."

She remembered she hadn't done anything about her fever yet. "It doesn't matter, you have serious injuries, all I have is a measly cold." She gave him a half-hearted smile. Her eyes fluttered a bit and she fell forward, right into Inu-yasha's arms.

"You need rest," he said and positioned her next to him.

She mumbled something about 'injuries' and fell asleep. She smiled and snuggled next to him. He was really warm.

Inu-yasha stayed up most of the night, gazing at the sleeping girl in his arms and occasionally tracing her cheek, amazed at the smoothness and worried at the heat. He would have to do something for her. Damn himself for not realizing what it was in time and getting these stupid wounds. He hoped his trusty ol' demon blood would hurry up and heal him so he could get to healing Kagome.

Occasionally, she'd move a bit and burry her head into his chest. He would smile and try to find the most comfortable position for her. He didn't want her to have pain. She'd already had enough in the time she'd spent with him.

His own wounds did hurt, he would admit it, but he had to be strong for Kagome's sake, if only for hers. He also needed to rest to go back and kill that thing. He knew it wouldn't harm the others, just him. Maybe Kagome. It was a good thing that the others had told her to go home. It couldn't possibly go through the well. He wouldn't let it even if it had the idea.

Kagome moved again, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked down and noticed she had woken up. "Good morning," he said.

She rubbed an eye and then sprang up from the bed. "What happened? I wasn't suppose to go to sleep! I have to watch over you!"

"Don't worry, you were only asleep through the night. It's not a big deal."

"What's up with your good mood?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm just glad to be here."

"Well, you need to get better soon!" Kagome commanded.

Inu-yasha sat up, hurting all the same, and checked his wounds. Most were almost healed. "I'll be fine by tomorrow," he said. "In the meantime, you should get some sleep and take some medicine for that fever of yours."

Kagome sighed and went to go get some medicine.

Inu-yasha fluffed the pillows and went back to sleep.

Snoochie: Okay.

Xblackmoonx: Okay.

Taigo: Okay.

Lady Hirogashi: Okay.

Amy2000: Okay.

Kagome92111: Okay.

Brigirl: Okay.

Mew Mew Sapphire: Okay.

Wow, the first ever review spot where all I've had to say was okay.


	3. Part Three

I do not own Inu-yasha

Inu-yasha woke up and checked his wounds. They were all healed. Thanks to his hanyou blood.

He looked over at Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully. He put a hand on her forehead and compared it with his own. Her forehead was cool. That was good. They needed to get back. He put on the outer part of his top kimono and looked around the room.

His eyes fell on Kagome's desk. It was an interesting thing. With lots of knobs. He might not be a cat, but he had the curiosity of one. At least, he thought it was the cat that had curiosity. Oh well. He wasn't going to strain his brain to remember. He had much more interesting things to investigate. He opened a drawer and saw lots of books. He pulled out the top one. It was a small pink book with a picture of a cat on it. Using his few brains he had, he managed to read that the cover said 'My Diary'.

Diary? What was that? He opened the book, since there wasn't a lock or anything on it and began reading.

_January 30_

_Today we fought some demons. Then Kikyo showed up, and like always, Inu-yasha got emotional and focused on nothing but the miko. It was annoying. Sometimes I still feel like I can't handle her being around. Then I remember that I can't hate her for having lived before me and taken Inu-yasha's heart with her. Early bird gets the dog, I guess._ Inu-yasha looked at the sleeping girl for a moment before reading on.

_Right now, Inu-yasha is messing with Buyo. I have no idea why he messes with that cat so much. Buyo doesn't seem to like it very much, but I guess Inu-yasha's like a little child trying to figure things out about his world. About my world, too. So he gets excited by the smallest things. If he likes playing with Buyo, then I guess it's all right with me. At least it takes his mind off the shards and Naraku for a little while. Sometimes I think it's all he cares about, then I'll notice him giving me weird looks and I guess he cares about our group as well. It makes me smile that he tries to hold these things back, but they show so well, and then he thinks we don't notice. But I do, and it makes me happy that he cares._

Inu-yasha turned the page, guessing that this 'diary' held the thoughts of Kagome. He felt a little guilty for looking at it, but he decided to worry about Kagome and the cursed beads around his neck-for she would surely sit him for looking at this-later. Right now, he wanted to know what made Kagome tick.

_January 31_

_Inu-yasha has been yelling at me to hurry up so that we can get back to the feudal time. Sometimes I want to yell at him that I spend all my time in his world, can't he just live in my world for a day or two? Then I remember it's my fault that the jewel split, so I pack up my things and follow him down the well. Maybe one day I'll hide from him and watch him look for me, an angry look on his face as he calls out my name and calls me baka girl under his breath. Then I'll laugh and join him into the feudal era._

Inu-yasha looked up to make sure Kagome was still asleep and turned the page.

_February 18_

_Today, we got a shikon shard. Inu-yasha was so happy, I could tell by the look in his eye. He even ate my cooking without complaining about it. That kept me in good spirits. Then Koga decided to join our little party. Him and Inu-yasha started fighting of course. Then the same old routine-Koga proclaims love for me, Inu-kun gets jealous, I have Koga leave, Inu-yasha makes snide comment. It's silly though, this jealousy of his. I don't love Koga. Inu-yasha just can't seem to see this. Can't he even try to control it a little bit more? That's all I really want for this year. I want Inu-yasha to be happy. I think I'll make that my birthday wish. Maybe he'll even lighten up some more. I like seeing his peaceful face as he sleeps on my bed, happy or at least content with the world._

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome mumbled from the bed. He quickly slipped the book in the desk drawer. He would read that some more later.

"Yeah?" he answered her.

Kagome sat up. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better," he said, smiling.

"You're smiling," she said. "How are your wounds healing?"

"They're all done healing. Once you're ready, we'll go back to the feudal era, unless you want to stay here for a couple more days."

Kagome looked at him. "Are you sure you're better?"

"I'm fine. Can't I be nice without you looking at me that way?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just an unusual change."

Inu-yasha could just imagine the diary entry...

'Inu-yasha was actually considerate today! What a surprise! Hopefully, this change will stay, but then I guess it wouldn't be the real Inu-yasha. So who knows.'

"I think I'll just get my stuff together and we get can get back. Once we get rid of that noise, we won't have to worry for right now. What was it anyways?"

Inu-yasha shook his head. "It's familiar though, almost too much."

Kagome got up and pulled open the door that Inu-yasha had only opened a few moments ago. Out came the diary. In the yellow book bag the diary went. That was good, now he could read it at his leisure. Kagome looked at him.

"I'm ready."

"How do you feel today?" he asked her.

"Much better, it was just a minor fever. Nothing compared to those wounds of yours."

"They weren't that big. Minor cuts and bruises."

"Well, since you call a gaping hole in your gut, merely nothing, I really don't trust you."

Inu-yasha shrugged. "Like I said, just some minor cuts and bruises."

Kagome shook her head. Then a thought struck her. "The others! What if it attacked them!"

"It wouldn't," Inu-yasha said. "I don't know how I know, but I just do. It only wanted me and you."

"Where could it have come from?"

He shrugged. "Naraku maybe, or Sessho-maru. I don't know."

"I don't think your brother really wants to fight you anymore," Kagome said. "He acts more like he wants to know about your youkai side."

"It doesn't matter, the sooner we get back, the sooner we can figure out what to do."

Kagome helped Inu-yasha out of the well, still not trusting his words of his wounds being healed.

Shippo walked up to them when they were out. "So you guys survived," he said.

"What's up with you?" Kagome asked. "Aren't you glad to see us?"

Shippo nodded. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and threw himself not into Kagome's arms, but into Inu-yasha's. The surprised hanyou tried not to drop the little kitsune who was proceeding to clutch at his fire rat kimono and bawl his eyes out.

"I WAS SO SCARED!" the kitsune said, tears falling onto Inu-yasha's kimono, making little spots of dark.

"Um...it's alright?"

Shippo nodded and started to rub away his tears. "You shouldn't scare everyone like that. We all thought you would die."

"Inu-yasha!"

He looked up from the sniffling fox and saw Sango coming out of the forest, a relieved look on her young face. "Um, hello."

"Are you alright now?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine. Kagome was a good nurse."

Kagome nodded and waved as she spotted Miroku coming out of the forest too.

Miroku waved back and joined the group. "How are you guys, last time I remember, you had a high fever, Kagome."

"I got over that with some medication."

Inu-yasha put Shippo down. "Kagome, we need to find that thing and kill it."

She nodded. "Did you guys hear any weird noises while we were gone?" she asked the others.

They shook their heads. "We haven't heard anything," Miroku said.

"Kagome, I hear it!" Inu-yasha said, his ears twitching. "That way." He pointed to their left.

Everyone turned and saw a large, clear thing.

"Damn it!" Inu-yasha yelled. He knew what it was now. He ran to Kagome and pushed her to the ground as the thing attacked. Inu-yasha covered her with his body and yelled to the others. "Go to the village, now! This is something Kagome and I have to deal with ourselves!"

The others obeyed without a protest, seeing the fury in his eyes. They knew complaining would get them woken up roughly the next day.

Kagome breathed heavily, feeling the weight of Inu-yasha on her, and not understanding what was going on. "Inu-yasha?" she said.

He looked down at her. "Be quiet. It just wants you Kagome. I'm _not_ going to let that happen, got me? I want you to stay on the ground, alright? Don't move, and whatever happens, I'll be right here with you, so don't be scared." He got up. _'I just want Inu-yasha to be happy.'_ Her words went through his head. Was that the most important thing to her? His happiness?

Inu-yasha turned to face the thing. Drawing out Tetsusaiga, he pointed the sword at it. "Okay, you thing. You're not going to get Kagome. What the hell are you, anyways?"

'I am a vengeful spirit of the priestess Kikyo. I want that girl dead.' The words weren't spoken, but rather went through his head. He heard Kagome whimper and figured that she had heard it too.

"Kikyo wouldn't do that, no matter how much she hated Kagome."

'Are you so sure about that, young hanyou? She hates Kagome more than anything, since that girl holds a piece of your heart.'

"I've heard enough!" Inu-yasha sliced the thing and watched it disintegrate. Sheathing Tetsusaiga, he went to Kagome and picked her up in his arms. Saying nothing to answer her string of questions, he started running.

"Inu-yasha, where are we going?" she asked.

He didn't answer her, but skidded to a stop and sniffed the air. He looked around and transferred Kagome to his back. "Hold on," he said and started running again.

Kagome gave up on questions and held on, holding her head against his back, his wispy, white hair sometimes getting into her face. She batted it out of the way and waited for him to stop.

The second time he skidded to a stop, she could hear the anger in his voice. "Did you send that thing after Kagome?"

She heard another voice. Kikyo. "I did."

"Why do you want her dead? Haven't I already promised you I'd go with you to Hell! Isn't that good enough for you? Kikyo, I swear, leave Kagome out of this."

"And yet it is her that constantly brings herself into it. With her gone, it would be easier."

"Leave her alone, or I promise you, I will kill you myself."

Kagome looked at the back of Inu-yasha's head with wide eyes. What had gotten into him?

"I don't think you could bring yourself to."

"Death changed us all, so who knows, maybe I could. So stay away from Kagome, because as much as I love you, I will not let you kill her. Just be content with the promise of my soul and wait patiently for the day. Kagome doesn't hate you, so learn to tolerate her." With that, Inu-yasha turned away.

For a brief second, Kagome and Kikyo's eyes met. Kagome could see the hate in her eyes, and knew that Kikyo could see the surprise in Kagome's.

Then Inu-yasha was off, Kikyo becoming a distant blur.

Inu-yasha set Kagome down. "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine."

He nodded. "Alright," he said, putting his arms into his sleeves and turning away. "I'm sorry, for surprising you like that."

She stood up. "It's alright, I guess." She went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You stood up for me, that makes me happy."

He turned his head to her. She was smiling. He shook his head. "You really are a weird girl."

She shrugged. "Today is just a good day, I suppose."


	4. Part Four

I do not own Inu-yasha.

Part Four

Kagome slept soundly. Inu-yasha looked down at her, and making sure that her breathing was regular and even, he turned on the weird device called a 'flashlight' and opened Kagome's diary.

_March 18_

_Today was interesting. It's amazing how Inu-yasha can be so naive sometimes. Kikyo came today. She has been here a lot. No one noticed her hiding among the shadows, but I felt her. It scared me almost. But then I knew that Inu-yasha would be there and wouldn't let her hurt me. Her aura has seemed so...evil and threatening lately. No one but me ever seems to feel her. It makes me wonder if she's doing it on purpose._

_But today was different. Her aura was so strong and it made it hard for me to breathe. Even Inu-yasha seemed to notice something. Is Kikyo trying to challange me? I don't know. Does she really have a reason to hate me? I don't plan to get between her and Inu-yasha. My life here is going to be to find the shards, kill Naraku, then go home. Then Inu-yasha will go to Hell with her. But her aura today... I was so scared this time that she was going to kill me. I could almost hear her aura talk to me, saying, 'Die, young reincarnation, die.' and 'Get away from Inu-yasha, leave him now!'. I don't what to think._

_Inu-yasha caught me shivering and put his kimono top on me, thinking I was cold. I didn't want to make him worry and so I just told him thanks and pretended that it was cold. I don't want him to worry about my safty. He has bigger problems than me to worry about._

Inu-yasha looked at the girl sleeping on the ground. Kikyo had been appearing a lot? March...that month had just ended yesterday. Now he was more sure than ever that Kikyo was going to try and kill Kagome again. She didn't care about his threat. She probably thought he wouldn't carry it out. He shook his head and continued reading.

_March 20_

_I've been crying today. Inu-yasha is on the other side of the well right now. At least he can't see me like this-a girl with a broken smile. Whenever my mother or friends or whoever comes to talk to me, I will smile, and wipe my tears away. But my smile will be fake, and it won't be the same as a real one. I think I can live with this broken smile if it will fool everyone. I really don't want Inu-yasha to see me like this. He'll worry, maybe...I really don't know. I just want his happiness. Will my sorrow change his state of mind? I don't want him to worry. I don't want him to worry. If my happiness is at stake for his, then I will risk it. I'll keep my broken smile on and make believe that everything is alright. Everything will turn out alright, everything will turn out alright for him. I'll make sure of it._

Inu-yasha turned off the flashlight and stuck it and the diary into Kagome's book bag. Did she really care this much for him? And all he did was underapperciate her. She was right. She did live in his world everyday, he should spent at least one in her world. At least one day just for Kagome. No shards, or Naraku, or Kikyo. Just Kagome. Everything would be just for her. He went to her sleeping form and sat down next to her.

Her chest moved up and down slowly. Her arms were around Shippo almost like a teddy bear. A small smile was on her face. Was it one of her broken smiles? What was she dreaming about? Was she dreaming about him?

"Inu-yasha...," she mumbled.

So she was! He stopped thinking and looked intensely at Kagome, waiting for her next words.

"Don't...worry...I'm alright...you don't need to...stand up for me...just keep your happiness...that's all."

Inu-yasha drew some hair out of her face and pulled it behind her ear. Was she so intent on making him happy that she wouldn't mind dying if it made him happy? Would she let him kill her if he said it would make him happy? Would he really kill Kikyo? He couldn't get rid of the thought. He had already promised Kikyo one thing that he planned to carry out, could he carry out this other promise? Maybe he would. If he was angry enough.

Inu-yasha tried to picture a life without Kagome's constant smiling...and her constant sitting. He didn't like it. Kikyo would come right away and come to claim him. Would he really go with her to Hell? He shook his head again. He didn't want to think about it. Cursed thinking! A brain should only be used to figure out battle plans! Nothing else.

Kagome moved a bit and Inu-yasha looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open. "Inu-yasha?" she asked.

"I'm here," he replied.

"I was dreaming, it was a good dream. We were all at a picnic. It was a great day."

_Liar_, he thought. "Oh, okay, but you looked kind of scared when you were sleeping."

"It must of been the test I have in a few weeks."

Why did she have to keep lying? He had asked her mother if she had any tests coming up. He didn't want to hear that excuse again. "Oh, alright then." Did he reveal to her about the diary, or why he stood up for her against Kikyo? He mentally shook his head. Too early. He wanted to know more about Kikyo's comings and goings.

Kagome smiled at him and pulled out the diary he had put in her bag only seconds ago. "I'll just finish writing something in here, and then we can all get going if you want."

He looked around and saw the others sleeping soundly. They wouldn't be awake to hear this. Still so, he listened for their even breathing and the rythium of their heart beats. "Kagome," he said, and watched her look up from the small book.

"Yes? Something the matter?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for, Inu-yasha?" A confused look overcame her face.

"I'm just sorry, that's all, for making fun of your cooking, I guess." Inu-yasha had realized the mistake in saying sorry, so he quickly covered it up with a lie of his own.

"Oh, that's all right. I have to practice a lot, I know that, but Mom says she might teach me."

Inu-yasha seriously doubted that Kagome could ever cook like Higurashi-san, but didn't voice his opinon. Better to be _above_ the ground, then one _with_ it.

Shippo turned in his sleep and woke up, rubbing an eye. "Morning Kagome," he said to her sleepily. He turned to Inu-yasha. "Ehh," he groaned as a greeting to him.

Inu-yasha just glared at him for breaking the time he had to talk to Kagome and then turned back to Kagome to watch her put the diary away.

"Good morning, Shippo. Did you sleep well?"

Shippo nodded, waking up more as the monk and Sango woke up as well.

They all said their good mornings, except for Inu-yasha who meerly regretted not being able to wake them up himself. He quite enjoying punishing them for sleeping in so late. Miroku would scold him about humans and their 'energy needs', and Inu-yasha would ignore him, thinking more about how he would wake them up the next day.

But that was different today, he thought more about Kikyo and Kagome. Why was Kikyo so intent on killing the young miko? Kagome posed no threat to her. She was just here to gether shards. Maybe she thought he loved Kagome, or something like that. Was it jealousy? He glanced at Kagome and blushed lightly.

Feh. Like he would ever love Kagome. He looked at her again and almost smiled as he noticed her having a hard time with a skillet. He shook his head. He wasn't suppose to think thoughts like that. He did not love Kagome. He did not love Kagome. Sometimes he would have to say that in his head to remind him. Lately now, he was saying it more and more to himself. As much as he wanted it to be a truth, he was growing more and more sure that it was all a lie.

He blushed slightly again and started chanting it over and over in his head.

_'I do not love Kagome. I do not love Kagome. I do not love Kagome. I do not love Kagome.'_ Thinking he would be able to go with that, he looked up and saw Kagome in his face.

Startled, he jumped back and up at the same time, hitting his head on a low tree branch and against the trunk as well. "Damn it," he cursed, holding his head with both hands.

"Inu-yasha, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and saw Kagome standing a few feet in front of him, a worried look on her face. "Feh, I'm fine," he growled, blushing in embarressment. He really didn't want to be around them right now. He could tell the monk would have a smug look on his face, Sango would probably be hiding a smile, badly as always, and Shippo would be on the ground, rolling and laughing his ass off.

Inu-yasha could hear the kitsune's laughter even now. Growling, he went to the kitsune on the ground and picked him up by the tail. "You got a problem?" he said gruffly.

Kagome sighed. And the day had been going so well...


	5. Part Five

I do not own Inu-yasha, Inu-Yasha, Inuyasha, or Inu Yasha.

Part Five

Kagome climbed high into the tree and tried to reach the apple. Her hand was closing around it when she heard Inu-yasha.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Startled, she jumped and realized too late that she was losing grip. "KYA!" she yelled as she found herself falling.

"Damn it," Inu-yasha growled and started to run toward the tree.

Kagome fell on top of him and they landed in a pile. A ferocious blush settled on Kagome's face.

An even darker blush overcame Inu-yasha's face as he realized her chest had landed right in his face. "Oh shit!" he yelled and pushed her off him, breathing hard and a scared look on his face. He knew exactly would come out of her mouth.

Instead she smiled down at her hands.

_'What the hell is she so happy about?'_ Inu-yasha thought and crept a little closer.

"See," she said and showed him the apple in her hand.

"YOU WENT UP THERE FOR A FUCKING APPLE?" he yelled at her, anger written all over his face. "You idiot! You risked your fucking life for a stupid little apple?"

She smiled and blushed a little. "I got it for you."

Inu-yasha was taken back. He looked away and crossed his arms in annoyance and embarrassment, a blush on his cheeks. "Why would you want to do that? You could of been killed," he mumbled.

She giggled lightly and stretched the hand with the apple in it toward him. "Don't worry. I'm fine, aren't I? But don't you want the apple?"

He looked at it, the blush on his face a few shades lighter than the red apple itself. He hesitantly took it and looked at it.

"Go on," she said, "Eat it, okay?"

He smirked. "At least it'll be better than your pancakes," he said at her, flashing her a bright grin.

Kagome blinked and blushed redder than the apple. Something about the grin...

"Sumthin' wrong?" he asked, taking a bite out of the apple.

She shook her head, becoming even redder. He had noticed her blush? She stood up. "I, um, better go somewhere... You know, don't want to disturb you, er, um, or something." With that explanation, she ran off, blushing even harder, if it was possible.

He looked after her, mouth crammed with apple. He looked back at the apple. It was pretty good. He took another bite and shrugged. That girl was sure weird.

Kagome stopped by a tree, pressing her hand against it, her other hand at her heart. She was breathing hard and her face was the reddest it had ever been.

She thought back to his grin and blushed a little harder. A smile broke across her face. Something about that smile of his... It made her so happy!

"Kagome?"

She looked back and saw Inu-yasha standing there, arms in his sleeves.

"Uh, um...yes?" she said.

"Thanks. For the apple," he said and then added, "And for not sitting me."

"Eh? Sitting you for what? I mean... what would I of sat you for?" She turned to him.

"Well..uh..." He blushed and scratched his head, looking down in embarrassment.

"Inu-yasha?" She took a few steps toward him.

He looked up briefly and drew back from her, adverting his eye. "Kagome...um...your shirt..."

She looked down. There was a long cut from the top of the shirt all the way to the middle of her stomach. "Oh crap..." You could clearly see her bra and part of what it was covering. "It must of caught onto a branch on the way down."

Inu-yasha thought about it. Why hadn't he noticed it back at the tree? That was because he was mainly looking at her face. The tiniest smirk overcame him. At least he could reassure he wasn't like Miroku.

"How am I going to fix this one?" Kagome said.

Inu-yasha looked briefly at her nervous and embarrassed face. A blush was across her cheeks. He took off the outer part of his kimono top and handed it to her. "Here," he said briefly.

"Thank you," she said and put it on, tucking the ends into her skirt. The ends came into view below her skirt and reached to her feet. "Oh crap. But at least it covers my shirt," she said, and pulled the eri a little over some.

"Yeah," Inu-yasha muttered.

She smiled a little. "We should get back to camp, the others will be waking up soon."

Inu-yasha nodded. He had come up with the best ways to wake them up this morning. A slight smirk broke his face as he thought happily about the glares they would give him.

Kagome sighed at him. She knew what he was thinking. Taking his arm, she said, "If we hurry, you can get there before they wake up."

Inu-yasha blinked a little at her arm but took it off his. "We'll never get there as fast as we want if we walk. He helped her climb onto his back, and once he was sure she was holding on tightly, then took off.

She pressed the side of her face into his back, trying to keep as much wind out of her face as possible. Inu-yasha smiled a little at the contact.

They were there and no time and Inu-yasha smirked at the three sleeping faces.

The three glared at Inu-yasha while rubbing their sore spots. Inu-yasha merely ate an egg omelet Kagome had made. It was almost the only thing she didn't burn or overcook. It was pretty good, yellow and fluffy.

"You guys shouldn't sleep in too late," he said, shoving more omelet in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Kagome scolded lightly, crouching at the fire, frying more omelets.

Shippo looked at Kagome. "Why are you wearing Inu-yasha's kimono top?" he asked Kagome.

"Because, my shirt ripped," she said, the tiniest blush on her face.

"Oh," Shippo said and went over to her. He drooled as he saw the omelets she was making. "They look good..."

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome said and looked at Inu-yasha. "How does it taste?"

"Good, actually," he said.

Kagome sighed. "You never give good complements, do you?"

He looked at her. "That wasn't a 'good' complement?"

"It was more of an insult than a complement," Kagome said.

"Fine, it was better than your pancakes."

Kagome sighed. "That will have to do."


	6. Part Six

I do not own Inu-yasha.

Part Six

Kikyo stared at the little scene in front of her.

Inu-yasha scowled at the black-haired man as he got hit with a large boomerang. The black-haired girl wielding the boomerang proceeded to hit him over the head numerous times. A red-haired little fox demon shook his head slowly.

She looked over at Kagome. The young miko was staring in her direction, fear in her eyes. She had her arms around her as though she was trying to retain heat.

Kikyo smirked at her. The miko was scared, then? Her smirk disappeared as Inu-yasha looked at Kagome.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concern in his eyes, although his face looked as though he was annoyed. His voice sounded annoyed as well.

Why did he try so hard to conceal the concern? He wouldn't have to worry about the reincarnation in a while though, Kagome would be dead soon enough. She turned and walked away.

Inu-yasha stared at Kagome, her whole body sending out the vibe that she was scared. Her eyes were in the direction of a thick group of trees. He knew what was hiding there. Kikyo.

"Something wrong?" he asked, trying not to sound _too_ concerned, although he really was. He mentally smacked himself for not sounding so caring. Maybe he should lighten up just a _little_. After all, he was reading her diary, maybe he should be nicer to her in guilt.

She shook her head at his question. "No, it's just a little cold."

He rolled his eyes at her bad lie. To cover up this eye-roll, he muttered, "Humans..."

She glared at him a little, and was going to sit him, but he took of his red kimono top and put it around her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

She blushed a little at his closeness but nodded. She took the sides of the eri and pulled them around her.

He smirked. The picture of her in the over-sized top, clutching it around her. It was almost...cute.

"JERK!" she yelled, thinking he was smirking at her because she was 'weak'. She forgot all about Kikyo and opened her mouth to yell at him, but stopped at his shocked expression.

"How am I a jerk?"

"You were smirking at me because I'm weak, and you know it!" She threw the fire-rat cloth at him and stomped off, not thinking about anything that could happen to her.

"KAGOME!" he shouted.

She looked back a second.

He waved the kimono top. "Don't you want this to keep you warm?"

A little surprised at his concern, she blushed but promised to herself to stay mad. "NO!" she shouted and began stomping off.

Sango stopped in mid-hitting, a bruised Miroku stared at them, and Shippo shook his head.

"What's wrong with them?" Sango asked, then began hitting Miroku again as he groped her butt again.

Kagome growled as she stomped into the forest. "How dare he be so rude? It's like he has to remind me how inferior I am every chance he gets! I swear!" She stopped her slur of insults long enough to look at her surroundings. Scratching her head, she blushed in embarrassment. "Um, where am I now?"

Two arrows came out of nowhere and pinned her a tree, the arrows stuck in the fabric of her sleeves. "KYA!" she screamed, the fear of Kikyo's presence trailing up her spine. "K...Kikyo?" she stammered.

The priestess came out of the shadows. Kagome shuddered. Maybe she should of taken the fire-rat cloak. It would of been easy to slip out of.

"Oh...um, hello," Kagome said.

"Kagome."

"Yes?" she asked weakly.

"Lost?"

Kagome nodded. "I should get going. Inu-yasha will start worrying about me."

Kikyo smiled. "He won't have to worry about you too much longer."

"You're going to...kill me?"

Kikyo smiled. Something about her smile made Kagome want to run into a dark corner. Another shudder went down her spine.

"Just a question, but it seems you have noticed my presence over the past few days."

Kagome nodded. "You were watching us today as well."

Kikyo looked as though she were thinking things over.

"Aren't you afraid Inu-yasha will kill you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think he could," Kikyo said, a small smirk on her face. She notched an arrow in her bow and aimed it at Kagome's heart. "Oh, and before you die, I just wanted to know, did you ever notice Inu-yasha's concern today? Or any other time for that matter? You two would probably be good for each other in the future. But of course, I can't let you live, shame."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

Kikyo lowered her bow a little. "You haven't noticed that he obviously cares for you? Quite a lot, actually, but that's no concern. Now die, little reincarnation." Kikyo lifted the bow and shot the arrow.

"DAMN IT!" Inu-yasha ran in front of Kagome, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her out of the arrow's way, ripping her sleeves. They tumbled a little and finally landed with Inu-yasha on top of her. His face turned to Kikyo, pure anger written all over it. "You okay?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good," he growled and pushed himself off her. He stood up and glared at Kikyo. "I told you I would kill you next time, but you just don't listen DO YOU?"

"Really, Inu-yasha, would you really kill me?" Kikyo smirked.

"To protect Kagome, yes, I would."

Kagome sat up and stared at the back of Inu-yasha. What was going on? Inu-yasha had changed. Over the past week, he had been so strange...and now he was threatening Kikyo again!

He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Now give me your word of Kagome's safety from you, or I swear I will slice you in half."

Kikyo laughed. "You're not serious! Kagome means nothing to me! She's only a thorn in my side. With her dead, I will live much happier."

Kagome drew back in fear. She could feel something. Something...behind her? She whipped around and screamed. She tried to duck as another soul thing attacked her, but it hit her in the side, sending her sprawling into the air. It sliced at her side and she screamed again, a long gash opened, spraying blood. She landed hard on the ground, bleeding and trying to crawl away from it.

"WIND SCAR!" Inu-yasha yelled and sliced the soul in half. He ran to Kagome's side. "KAGOME, GOD DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY WITH ME! YOU IDIOTIC GIRL!"

"I'm sorry, Inu-yasha..," she moaned, crying now. "Inu-yasha! Behind you!" she screamed and pointed at another soul.

He whipped around and sliced through it. "HOW MANY DAMN SOUL THINGS DO YOU HAVE?" he screamed at Kikyo.

She smiled. "As many as I need."

Another one came and tried to attack Kagome. Inu-yasha sliced through it.

"They won't stop coming until the girl is dead. Do you really care about her that much, Inu-yasha?" Kikyo said.

He whipped in her direction. "I will protect Kagome until I die," he hissed.

Kagome whimpered on the ground. Too much was happening.

"Kagome, don't you dare fall asleep on me. I need you to stay alert!" Inu-yasha yelled at her.

She nodded weakly and wiped away some tears.

Inu-yasha glanced between Kagome and Kikyo. He needed to do something. If he went after Kikyo now, another soul would just attack Kagome and she would die, but if he didn't go after Kikyo, there would be more souls and Kagome would die from blood loss. Either way Kagome would die.

"Kagome," he whispered, his eyes on Kikyo. "I'm going to give you the cloak. I want you to cover yourself with it and stay low on the ground, got it?"

She nodded. Inu-yasha grabbed the cloth and pulled it off as fast as he could. Throwing it at her, he rushed toward Kikyo. Kagome caught the cloak and covered herself with it as another soul attacked. She threw herself to the ground and the soul barely grazed her back.

"THIS IS IT KIKYO!" Inu-yasha shouted. "WIND SCAR!"

He watched the attack strike Kikyo and kill her. Her body falling to the ground. Regret overfilled him, but he had more important things to worry about. He sliced through the soul hovering over Kagome and then kneeled at her side. "Kagome?" he asked softly and pulled the cloak off her.

She smiled weakly at him, her face pale. "Hey Inu-yasha...thanks, for everything." Her eyes drooped.

"NO! NOT YET, DAMN IT! Don't go to sleep yet!" He wrapped the fire rat cloak around her and picked her up, rushing as fast as he could to the well. Kagome needed to go to a hospital.

Inu-yasha paced in the lobby, Higurashi-san watching him with a worried expression on her face. "Inu-yasha, dear, you need to calm down."

His head whipped toward her. "THESE DOCTORS OF YOURS CAN CURE HER, RIGHT!"

Higurashi-san sighed. "Calm down. We have to be quiet in here, and yes, they will try their best to make her better."

He began pacing again. If Kagome wasn't healed and she died...those doctors would find their own tools shoved down their throats, and then they'd find themselves living in-

"Higurashi-san, Mr. Inu-yasha, we have her patched up," a nurse said, coming into the lobby.

"Is she going to live?" Inu-yasha asked harshly.

The nurse smiled brightly. "Kagome-san will survive, yes. She only has a long gash. It's not that deep."

"How long must she stay in the hospital?" Higurashi-san asked.

"The doctors only want to keep her in overnight."

"Can we see her now?" Inu-yasha asked, trying to calm his voice.

"Oh yes, this way please." The nurse said.

On the way, the nurse smiled at Inu-yasha. "You and Kagome-san must have a very intimate relationship! She was moaning your name the whole time!" she said.

Inu-yasha blushed and the nurse giggled. Opening a door, she said, "Here we are."

Inu-yasha went in. "Kagome?"

She lay on a bed, smiling at him. "Hey Inu-yasha. Where's Mom?"

"She said she's going to stay in the lobby," he said and sat in a chair.

"You can leave now, thank you," Kagome said to the nurse. The nurse smiled and turned, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Like Hell."

He smirked. "Cute, really."

She smiled. "You're alright, aren't you?"

"Feh. I got away with only a scratch."

"Once I get home, we'll go back and start looking for the shards and Naraku again. I don't want to keep you waiting."

Inu-yasha scoffed. "You're really something, aren't you? Feh. My happiness...right."

"What do you mean?"

Inu-yasha blushed, realizing what he just said. "Um...nothing."

"You're blushing... This isn't nothing." She sat up.

"Ack! Don't do that!" he said and jumped up. "You have to lay down, my god, do you really want to open the wound again? Stupid girl!" he said and helped her lay back down again. He covered her up. "That's better."

Kagome blushed as he was so close to her.

"What's your problem?" he asked, five inches away from her face. "You don't have a fever or anything, right?" He laid a hand on her forehead.

She blushed redder and shook her head furiously. "I'm fine!" she squeaked.

"You sure sound weird."

"Must be from the blood loss," she said, laughing weakly.

"You should have lots of blood left, the way you're blushing," he said, pulling away and crossing his arms. He smirked. "Something's up with you... Now what is it, hmm?"

"N-nothing!" she stammered, heat rising into her cheeks again. She pulled the blanket up to her nose, trying to conceal her face. "Um, how's Kikyo?" she asked weakly.

He looked to the side, glaring. "You won't have to worry about her anymore."

Kagome saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault. I warned her and she didn't care. I don't care, either, I mean, now I won't have to worry about her, and you and me can..." He blushed. "Um, never mind what I just said, I'm just rambling now and AGH!" he yelled, clutching at the sides of his head.

Kagome giggled, blushing. "Come here, Inu-yasha."

He glanced at her and went to her side. "What?"

She put her arms around his neck. "Whatever you want, Inu-yasha, it's your decision."

He blushed again. "Feh. I don't see why you care about me so much."

"Because Inu-chan, you're my friend. You're my very best dog-hanyou friend, okay? I want you to be happy."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Then Kagome...?"

"Yes Inu-yasha?"

"Just let me..." His face came closer.

HA HA! CLIFFHANGER! BECAUSE I'M AN EVIL BITCH AND I KNOW IT! HA HA HA!


	7. Part Seven

I do not own Inu-yasha.

Part Seven

"Inu-yasha...?" Kagome said, blushing.

His face came even closer, his amber eyes locked onto hers. "Just let me...," he said.

"Kagome, honey!" Higurashi-san said, coming in with things she bought from the gift shop.

Inu-yasha jumped ten feet in the air and landed on his ass. Kagome blushed as her mother glanced at the both of them.

"Am I...interrupting something?"

"YES!" Inu-yasha yelled, jumping up and glaring at Kagome's mother.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry. I wouldn't want to keep my grandchildren from coming!" she said happily.

Inu-yasha and Kagome's faces turned red as Higurashi-san went out the door, mumbling about little dog ears.

They glanced at each other and their faces turned red again.

"You...weren't really going to...were you?" Kagome asked.

"I...I don't know," he mumbled, sweat dropping, his face as red as possibly.

"Oh...okay then. That's okay...I guess."

"Um...yeah."

Kikyo's words ran through Kagome's head. _'You haven't noticed that he obviously cares for you? Quite a lot, actually...'_ Was that why she wanted Kagome dead? Because she was jealous?

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but I...well...I read your diary."

"WHAT!"

"Only a couple though, I swear!" He waved his hands wildly in front of him. He knew she would sit him now!

"How many?"

"Only February!"

Kagome blushed. "So you know then..."

"Know that Kikyo had been coming a lot? Yeah. And that your one wish was for my happiness. That's all."

Kagome looked at him and sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. I thought you had read something else, oh god... That's great."

"Read what?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kagome blushed. "NOTHING! And if you ever read my diary again...well, you know what will happen!"

He smirked. "Alright then."

"Inu-yasha? I don't like that smirk..."

"It's okay. Let me guess, that thing you didn't want me to read was that you-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" she shouted.

"That you-"

"SIT!" she screamed.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he hit the cold marble floor.

Kagome sighed. As long as he didn't say it, she would stop blushing and not have to tell him that he was right.

"That you love me!" Inu-yasha shouted from the floor.

DAMN IT! Kagome blushed harder than ever before. Could she ever possibly stop blushing now? He had said the forbidden words and now she would have to answer him and then the blush would **_never_** go away.

He stood up, the spell wearing off. "I'm right, aren't I?" He noticed the intense blush on her face. "I'm right." He laughed a little. "My god, your face is hilarious!"

"Shut up!" she said, angrily. "You tried to kiss me! I wouldn't be talking!"

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?" he asked and stood right next to her. His amber eyes locked on hers seriously. "Tell me, am I?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, snorting at him in anger.

"Because, I need to know, not just want to." His face came closer to her.

"Yes," she whispered and looked away.

"What was that?" He smiled at her.

"YOU HEARD ME DAMN WELL!"

"No, I didn't," he lied.

"I SAID YES FOR GOD SAKE!"

He wrapped his arms around her neck. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair. "Thank you."

"What for?" she asked, blushing again.

"I don't know," he said happily. "For being there I guess, I really don't know!" He laughed.

"Inu-yasha, you're acting really out of character..."

He laughed. "Aren't I?" he said happily. "Now then..."

"Now then what?" Kagome asked, blushing once more.

"Now then I don't have to worry!"

"About what?" she asked quietly.

"About your feelings."

She sat up, against Inu-yasha's protests. "Why would you of cared about my feelings anyways?"

Inu-yasha shrugged. "Agh, I don't know. Maybe it's a self-conscious thing."

"You are one crazy dog-hanyou."

"And you are one weak human."

"Don't make me say it."

"Fine. Whatever. I dare you to." He smirked at her. "Yet, if you really loved someone, you shouldn't be that evil to them," he said, leaning against the window sill.

She blushed. "Just because you know that doesn't mean you need to shout it to the world!"

He opened the window. "Or maybe I should," he said with an evil smirk. "To get back at you for all those times you sat me?"

"Inu-yasha...," she said warningly. "I wouldn't if I were you. I'm evil enough, don't worry about that."

Inu-yasha drew in a breath.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"KAGOME STOP!"

"SIT SIT SIT!" she screamed.

Inu-yasha sighed, his face making a hole in the marble. "Done now?"

"SIT SIT SIT! Now I am."

"Fine, I won't say it." He glared up at her from the ground. "Evil, conniving girl."

She smiled happily at him. "That's okay with me."

"Stupid too."

"Are you really trying to get sat again?"

He smirked at her. "Maybe."

"Fine with me. Sit."

"Damn it."


	8. Part Eight

I do not own Inu-yasha.

Part Eight

Kagome stared up at the ceiling. She hated the hospital. It smelled really bad, people were always moaning, there were weird beeping noises, the food tasted bad, and Inu-yasha would not leave her alone.

Sure, some people might think it romantic if the person you loved stayed by your side when you were in the hospital. Ha. Not with Inu-yasha. He would constantly stare at her and constantly ask her questions, and he constantly complained about the bad smells.

"What is that smell? It's horrible," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"It's a hospital, there's bound to be some bad smells. If you can't handle it, then maybe you should leave," Kagome said, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"But I want to stay with you."

She glanced at him and blushed. His eyes were full of concern and she wanted to smile sappily so very much, but she had to keep cool.

"Why are you blushing?"

"It, uh, must be a fever."

He strode over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "You're fine, liar." He smirked at her. "You gonna blush 'cause I'm so close?"

"You gonna stop annoying me and stop dangling that in my face? 'Cause you know, I can unlove you just as well as love you."

Inu-yasha snorted. "Like you could."

"You're not that irresistible, Inu-chan."

He glared at her. "Prove it."

"You're a jerk, you're annoying, you never let anyone get close, you're bi-polar for god sake. What is there to love?" she said with a smirk.

"I don't know," he said, glaring at her with his hands on his hips, "you tell me since you're the one who does love me."

She sighed. "I'm tired. Night, Inu-yasha." She turned over and pulled the blanket to her chin.

"Stupid girl," Inu-yasha muttered and slummed onto the chair. He would attack her tomorrow when she got out of the hospital. He'd make her talk, oh yes he would. He smirked at that thought and then fell asleep.

"Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha dear..."

Inu-yasha opened an eye, his ear twitching at the noise. "Oi?"

It was Higurashi-san. "Come on, Inu-yasha. We're getting out of the hospital."

He noticed her hand tweaking his ear and glared at her. "Stop it," he growled.

The hand instantly went away, a smiling Higurashi-san in its place.

"Inu-yasha, are you coming?" Kagome asked, standing in the doorway. She must have changed from the hospital gown because she was wearing a short red pleated skirt with a blue sweater. On her head was a blue headband.

Inu-yasha tilted his head at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothin'," he said and got up. "We goin' now?"

Inu-yasha helped Kagome out of the well. She had been telling the truth when she said they'd go straight to the feudal era.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Shippo asked.

She nodded. "Much better."

Shippo still looked at her with a worried expression. Kagome didn't mind, because the last time he saw her, she was bleeding pretty badly.

"And Kikyo is dead, isn't she?" Miroku said, looking at Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha looked away. "It doesn't matter," he mumbled.

_'Meaning don't ask...,' _Kagome thought in her head.

"We didn't finish our conversation at the hospital, Kagome," Inu-yasha said with a smirk. "So why do you-"

"SIT!"

Miroku and Sango looked at the sat Inu-yasha and then at Kagome, who was glaring at Inu-yasha and blushing profoundly.

"Is there something we should know?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly, glaring at Inu-yasha and blushing more.

"Just that she-"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"Ow..."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "Maybe we shouldn't press," Sango said.

Miroku nodded. "Kagome would probably kill Inu-yasha and us both, the way she is."

Kagome glared at him. "GOT A PROBLEM!"

"I think some of Inu-yasha's more charming personality traits have rubbed off on her," Miroku said.

Kagome growled at him.

"Yes, defiantly," Sango said as the two turned and quietly left. Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder, quivering at Kagome's expression.

"Scary..."

The End of the chapter. It's short I know, but shut up. I have LA homework to do...and I really don't want to do it...

So review time!

Xblackmoonx: I know, I want to go slow on that whole subject in this one. I have no clue what's going to happen…

Pistachio564: Same as xblackmoonx.

Kagome of darkness: Thanie swankie!

Kagomente: Koolie to you. Domo arigato Kagomente-sama!

Taigo: But you have to admit…it was FUNNY!

Snoochie: Okey Dokey!

Inu or Billy: I really can't get on e-mail. Sorry. But you rock my socks! I love your reviews for In Spite of Me. This chapter's dedicated to you Inu or Billy-dono!

Kasatka: I know. I love making her mother that way!

Elena: Clever, oh so clever, Elena-chan.

Fluffyracheal: Even though I'm against romance, I can't help but love fluff too!


	9. Part Nine

I do not own Inu-yasha.

Sorry it took so long to write! I also have other stories like In Spite of Me and now Fire Stone that I have type and paste up. Plus I want to put on my one three chapter story. It's short and just a little one-shot I guess. It's a Kagome/Inu-yasha romance though. Nothing special. Then there's _another_ fanfic... That's it! No more fanfics until I have In Spite of Me all up! There's only about ten or so chapters left, so that's GOOD! I don't know where I want this one to go. :shrugs: It could just be a Kagome/Inu-yasha romance from here on. Hey! I think I'll make this the last chapter! I have an idea of how it can go... Well, to the story!

Part Nine

Kagome stared at her diary. Inu-yasha had been reading this. All of the things she had wrote in it. To be secret, and her biggest secret of all. Well, now it wasn't a secret, was it? He knew. He knew.

She sighed. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Not right after Kikyo died. If she did anything relatively nice to him, he could think she was trying to take Kikyo's place, and that was one thing she most defiantly wasn't trying to do.

Inu-yasha sat on the log next to her. "Hey."

She looked at him coyly. "Hey..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's with the look?"

"Look? There's no look." She looked off in front of her.

"There was a look."

She glared at him. "There was no look, okay? I'm not going to argue with you about a non-existent look!"

He smirked. "You just did."

"ARGGH!" she said, huffed and turned back to her diary.

"You have small handwriting."

She glared at him. "Okay, why the crap did you come over here? WHY? You obviously don't have anything that you really want to say, so why did you?"

He shrugged. "You looked lonely."

She raised an eyebrow. "So? Lonely can be good."

He shrugged again. "Not for you."

"Lonely is good sometimes. No one reads your diary."

He smirked. "I never did get to finish that lovely novel."

"Well, you aren't going to. The Library of Kagome is closed now and forever."

He looked at her, confused. "I don't get it."

She sighed. "You wouldn't. It's funny. Laugh."

"Ha ha," he said weakly.

She sighed again. "Lovely."

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Trying to organize myself. Sort out a few things." She kept her gaze on her diary. She knew she would turn a bright red if she looked at him.

He brought his face really close to hers.

"Can I help you?" she asked, staring at the diary with intensity now.

"What things?"

"I don't know! Could you possibly be any more annoying?" she said. She stood up and threw the diary on the ground, glaring back at him.

He looked shocked. "I was only trying to help."

"Help with what?"

"Your nervousness."

"And what do I have to be nervous about?" she asked, calming down enough to sit back onto the log.

"Being around me."

"And that would be why?"

"Because. I know you better. I found out about your secret and you think that if you're nice or something, I'll think you're trying to take Kikyo's place."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You know this?"  
"Yep. So you're trying to avoid me so nothing will happen. It's what you always did after a run-in with Kikyo. You'd hide and lay back for a while, until you deemed it 'safe' to be near me again without hurting anything."

"Very vigilant," she commented.

He stared at her.

"It means observant. I never really thought you would notice things like that. I thought you would only really paid attention to the important things."

"Oh really, is that so?" He smiled. "I can notice things when I want to." He looked at her with a bright smile.

Her eyes widened.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Oh?" She blushed. "Uh, nothing. You were just really happy. It, uh, surprised me." A little smile appeared on her face again.

"You know I don't care, right?"

"Oh?" she said, looking at him.

"About the whole replacing Kikyo thing. You don't have to worry. You couldn't replace her, just like no one could replace you. No matter how people alike people look on the outside... They're just not alike personality-wise."

"Inu-yasha, that has to be the most wise and prettiest thing I have ever heard you say."

He smirked. "I can be smart. When I need to be."

"Huh." She sighed. "I guess you would have to be, to take care of yourself for so long."

"That was more of a trust thing. And an instinct thing. It isn't that hard."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't think I could of lived one day out here without you by my side. I'd be jelly any second."

"That's why you have to let me protect you, and not do stupid thing like stomp off without anyone or weapons when you're mad! How can I protect you if you won't let me?"

Kagome looked at him. "I never thought of it like that. I guess it was stupid. Of course...when I felt her, I instantly _knew_ I had been an idiot."

"Everyone acts like an idiot when they're mad. You don't think."

Kagome smiled. "Like you, huh?"

"Like me."

"So why did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"I don't know, everything. Why did you protect me? Why did you read my diary? Why did you kill Kikyo on my behalf?"

"Because. I don't like to see innocent people die, I just saw it lying there, and because she would of killed you."

"Aren't I less important than her?"

He glared at her. "And what the fuck would give you that idea?"

Kagome was taken back. "It's just that you, and her, and..."

"Don't ever put yourself below her like that! You are above her."

"Oh?"

He looked away. "I didn't ever see you try to kill her."

"Well... I never wanted to." She really felt that way, but maybe it was a half-lie. Maybe she had wanted Kikyo dead at times, but she never wanted to kill her... So was that the truth? If she had really wanted Kikyo dead, would he of ever resorted to killing her herself? Is that why Kikyo did it then. Was she so tired of Kagome being in the way of her love for Inu-yasha that she felt she needed to kill her? "I...I think she just did it because she loved you, Inu-yasha. Maybe she thought she was protecting you from me or something. I would do the same for you, I'm sure. If I thought someone was hurting you or sabotaging your chance at happiness, I would fix it."

He looked at her with a little smile. "And if I asked you not to?"

"Well, then I would just have to take your word for it that you were fine with it and respect your wishes. Unless I know for certain that it was going to hurt you someway or another. Wouldn't you do the same for a friend?"

"Yes." Inu-yasha said. "Yes I would." He picked up her diary. "Like not reading diaries, right?"

She blushed. "Uh, yes. Like that."

Inu-yasha nodded thoughtfully. "There was something I wanted to tell you back at the hospital, but I never really did."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get there when you needed me."

"It's okay Inu-yasha, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault or anything. I was being stupid."

"Yeah, and I was too."

"Hm? What does that mean?"

"I was trying to go for something fake when the real thing was right in front of me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kagome, asked, blushing at the way he was staring at her. He was intense, like he really wanted to do something and almost couldn't stop himself.

Inu-yasha sighed. Was he going to? Was he really going to say it? Yeah, sure. What the fuck, right? "Love," he said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I'm not getting you."

Inu-yasha sighed. "You stupid girl," he said with a smile.

Kagome sighed herself. "You shouldn't keep people guessing. It's not nice."

He smirked. "Yeah? Neither is holding back." He leaned down and kissed her. "There. Maybe now you get it."

She blushed harder than ever before. Oh yes, she got it now. A smile broke out on her face.

And this time...Inu-yasha was sure it wasn't broken.

The end! Yay! One of my shortest stories. Oh well. I kind of like it. Although it barely had any characters in it! It didn't have any OCs though. That's good enough for me. Unless you count the soul things as characters, and I sure don't. For me, a character has to have a name. Like the nurse in the story. She wasn't a OC, because she had no name. That's my point of view though.

Well, now it comes down to saying thank you to all of the people who reviewed. It was a short time span, but it was a little break away from homework. Yes, it was an excuse to procrastinate everything.

Love ya all,

_candysweet_

_May 14, 2005_


End file.
